The Children of Glen St Mary
by Di Blythe
Summary: The children of Ingleside are now happy parents of young and bright off springs, who play in an older version of the beloved Rainbow Valley. Join them as they go on new adventures, meet their cousins from Kingsport and watch them as they learn from their childish mistakes under the watchful eyes of their sweet grandmother Blythe.
1. List

**I apologise that I did not put this in earlier...Here is a listing of the children but some might not appear in early chapters or in the story yet. I might be spoiling who-marries-who because it is supposed to be a surprise in the later story to come (it will be called "_Moonlit Mirth" _and will include all the first generation of Merediths and Blythes) so sorry if I do spoil it for you :(**

* * *

Jem and Faith Blythe-

Jem Blythe

Walter "Walt" Blythe

Meredith Blythe

Jerry and Nan Meredith

Gerald Meredith

Diana "Di" Meredith

Anne "Anna" Meredith*

Carl Meredith

Cecilia Una Meredith

Alec and Di Parker

Walter Blythe Parker

Faith Parker

James "Jim" Parker

Anne "Nan" Parker

Bertha Parker

Carl and Emma Meredith

Rosemary "Rose" Meredith*

Jack Meredith

Shirley and Una Blythe

John Blythe

Cecilia "Lily" Blythe

Susanne "Suzy" Blythe

Kenneth and Rilla Ford

Gilbert Ford

Owen Ford

_*Anna and Rose both have nicknames as there is already a Rosemary and Anne._


	2. The troubles of two five year olds

**this is my first story. please leave a review but nothing mean please, if you would like to hear more about a certain character please tell me but don't worry there is still more to come :)**

* * *

"Walt darling don't twist you legs around the piano chair," said young Mrs Dr Blythe. Faith, who was now ten years older than when we last saw her, was now the proud mother of three with her beloved young Dr Blythe.

Old Mrs Dr Blythe sat on the rocking chair, her knitting in her lap, with grey threads in her ruddy hair. But despite her age, Anne was still the fresh-eyed young hearted girl that had come to Green Gables many years ago.

Susan Baker sitting down and watching the little children playing around, with crow-feet near her eyes but the same good-hearted expression. She was delighted to see another group of children take their parent's place. It seemed to put everything back in its right place.

Seven year old Jem Blythe was enchanted with the many books that Ingleside held and had already opened up a story and was now reading it, lost to the world and its story. He had golden curls with hints of brown falling over his frank hazel eyes. Jem was like his father, being a reliable chap and leader. He often dreamed of becoming a sailor and travelling around the mysterious world.

Walter 'Walt' Blythe was adventurous and brave. He had his father's red hair, mother's laughing golden-brown eyes. Perhaps Shakespeare's theory was wrong, for six year-old Walter was indeed Dr. Blythe's son and was not in the least like his namesake. It was wondered if he had taken his Uncle Carl's part as well, with his interest in insects and animals, but never brought any of them into the house because of Susan's horror when he had brought in a white mouse.

Small Dianne Meredith, who was always called Meredith, was playing out in the garden and picking flowers. She liked picking may-flowers and, after hearing her father's doings, decided that she would pick some every spring for grandmother Blythe and mother. The small maiden was very much like Faith, excited and kind and adventurous. She looked a great deal like her Father, with silky red damp curls, wonderful brown eyes and several freckles on her small sweet face.

Mrs Shirley Blythe picked up her small infant child and cuddled her tightly, just the way she and her own mother used to do. Una Blythe was new to motherhood but enjoyed every moment of it. However her eyes still showed some sorrow, as f something sad had happened in her life long ago. The little boy who was in her hands was known to Four Winds for several months as John Blythe. He had such darling dark brown curls and sweet blue eyes, like his mother's. He sat on his mother's lap, plump and dimpled.

"I hear that Di will be waiting for the stork to drop by," said Susan as she handed small Jem a plate with ginger bread with whipped-cream.

"Yes she was planning to come over here but she can't go out nowadays." said Old Mrs Dr. Blythe. "I'll be sending her a few small dresses and the woven basket that Gilbert brought yesterday. It will be use to her."

Walt suddenly stopped playing with his little toy train. "Why?" the other two children looked up as well.

Susan was quite speechless and did not know how to explain the matter, but Faith replied calmly and he soon went back to his doings.

"Well I am sure her children will handle it well when the time comes, they are only two small toddlers." said Susan regaining her power of speech.

Anne smiled. Susan was losing track of the number of children everyone was having. "It is four children Susan, not two."

Susan looked blankly at her. "Why I never!" and she didn't say another word of it.

Little John gurgled happily as Mrs Jerry Meredith opened the door of Ingleside and smiled. "I am very sorry I was late," she said as she hurriedly sat down.

As she settled down Nan immediately got out her sewing. "Well I must get to making Di some dresses. I have never had the time since Jerry fell sick."

"How is he?" asked Una.

"He had a cold last week but he's better now. Poor Gerald asked me if he was going to die and it made me shiver. I thought about if he was going-but it wasn't very serious so I didn't think of it."

Meredith presently came in and handed her flowers to her grandmother and Faith. Grandma looked very pleased, which Meredith liked to see. And mother was delighted.

The Meredith household consisted of five children along with Mr and Mrs Jerry Meredith and a number of pets. Nan, Jerry and their children lived in peace and harmony. Their house was one of the "ideal homes of happiness."

There was seven year old Gerald Meredith, with his mother's velvety brown eyes and curly brown hair. He was like his father in every other way; he had his sense of leadership, kindness, bravery and his intelligence.

Six year old Diana came next; she had black curls all around her rosy dimpled face and deep blue eyes. She was very much like her Aunt Di, as far as qualities went, with her merry and cheery expression and friendliness. Diana was very close to her brother Gerald and he told all of his secrets to her and she told all of hers to him.

Four year old Anne had ruddy brown locks and flashing blue eyes just like her father. Anne was shy, just like her Aunt Una before, but was an adventurous little thing and loved excitement.

Two year old Carl had brown hair, brown eyes and a cheeky smile showing his small white teeth. He was Susan's favourite because he looked like his Uncle Shirley. He had quite a habit of sucking his thumb and the Merediths had a hard time stopping him.

The baby of the family was known to Glen St Mary for a year as Cecilia Meredith. She had black smooth black hair on her small head and big hazel eyes. Cecilia wandered around the house, like a dog, and sometimes they would get worried about where she went.

But of course every family has their own "ups and downs" as Di was to find out.

Diana came home happily with her dinner basket in one arm and a flower in the other. Nan looked out of her window and saw her angelic daughter skipping about the garden with bright eyes and crimson cheeks. She greeted all the flowers, which might have made old Susan stare in horror, and told the pixies and elves in Rainbow Valley all about the news she was to bring.

But her happiness faded away at supper time when she realised that her parents both did not share her excitement. The lustre went out of Diana's eyes and the crimson faded away from her cheeks.

"But I want to go," moaned Diana. It was no use; mother and father had already made up their mind. They were going to Kingsport if she liked it or not.

"Dear, but you love visiting Aunt Di," said mother. "And Millie Crawford will always have another one."

Diana moaned. She loved her Aunt, she did but Millie's seventh birthday only happened once a year. "But this year we will be having a _chocolate cake. _And _delicious_ ice cream will be served. _Why _mother must I miss this _once in a lifetime _opportunity? It is not fair, I love Aunty Di but can't we go later."

Diana was told that they could not "go later" and she moaned once more. "But I will be _humiliated_ when we come back and hear _everyone _talk about her party that _I _didn't go to. Father _you must _understand."- Father gave her a _"Your mother's right, dear." _look-"It is not fair that we had to go on_ her _birthday_ of all the days of the world!" _

The last few words she had heard from Susan, who had sprained her ankle when company had unexpectedly arrived.

But mother and father only exchanged amused smiles at each other. Diana went off in a huff, but came back the next day.

"Mother I have already picked out my dress. And I have also bought my hat _just for the occasion. _Mother you know how _expensive _it was and I _refuse_ to wear it any time else."

"Diana you can wear it at Stella Drew's party in a few months, and it is such a nice hat it would be a shame not to see it on your pretty little head." said Father.

"Yes Di your father's quite right. You know you will have to wear it sometime. It would be very silly not to."

Diana shook back her black curls. "But," both parents looked at her in a way she understood. There was to be no party, she was going to Kingsport. She told the whole story to Gerald while he was fishing for trout in an older Rainbow Valley.

"It does not seem fair," she said sadly. "It would have been the perfect day."

Gerald was having trouble fishing that day and unfortunately was not the 'Sympathetic Gerald' Di was looking for. "And we always go there, but her party is _once a year_." She waited for a response but got none. This time she eyed him more carefully.

"_Mother says that I_ _cannot go." _Gerald did answer this time but gave her an answer that she was not looking for. She got up suddenly and walked-or rather marched-angrily away. _Nobody _understood.

At school, Di miserably told Millie that she was not able to go. Millie told her it was a shame, which made Diana feel even _more_ miserable.

A week later, the Merediths arrived at Kingsport as promised. Diana's merry blue eyes looked sorrowful as she remembered that tomorrow the party was to be.

Mrs Dr Parker, _nee _Di Blythe, stood next to her handsome blue-eyed husband Alec and smiled at them, somewhat tiredly, as they entered the lovely big house. Her children smiled cheerfully at their cousins. They were merry-eyed and just as comradely as their mother before. Nan looked at her nieces and nephews and as surprised at how they had grown.

Eight-year old Walter was the Eldest, with big grey green eyes, that were flashing instead of alluring, and brown hair with hints of gold. He was a fine looking chap and indeed was like his grandfather Blythe, with his twinkling sense of humour and plain, bent common sense.

Five-year old Faith was next, with curly red hair and deep enchanting blue eyes. She had the same personality as her Aunt Nan and had, which was later discovered the brains of both her intelligent parents. Faith was smart, good-looking, mischievous but all well good-hearted.

The three-year old twins, Nan and James, carried the 'Blythe tradition' by not in the least looking alike. "It seems none of our twins will look similar," Old Mrs Dr Blythe had said laughing. Nan had grey green eyes and lovely dark little curls all around her rosy face. She had her grandmother's fine nose and what Susan had remarked "The loveliest ears there ever was," She had inherited the Blythe's full imagination and fancies, even at three years of age.

James had red hair and hazel eyes. He was a brave little chap, very much like his namesake Uncle Jem, and always stopped to try something new. He looked just like him, with his adventurous eyes and sturdy humorous mouth, and was quite intelligent for his age.

The children separated from there. Walter took Gerald, James took small Carl and Nan and Faith took Anne. They had asked Diana to come as well, but she sulkily declined. She sat in the kitchen bench with a sober face. Her life, she thought, was not worth living.

However she forgot about being miserable when Faith and Nan showed them their small "cubby". It had a crimson roof, two windows on both sides and a small bright yellow door with a brass knob. The girls played in it and picked flowers for the small pots outside. She made a rebellious face at the magnificent picture, which she had  
always admired, that had several people gathering around for a picnic or a celebration.

"I have never been inside a 'cubby' before!" she had exclaimed excitedly. Nan and Faith's kind Aunt Jen, a tall, green-eyed lady with flowing gold hair, briefly came to check on them and brought out some 'snacks' for them to eat. They nibbled on them, looking at each other cheerfully, rosy cheeked and all.

All was well until supper time when Diana remembered her misery.

She did not eat well, and merry Dr. Parker advised her to take a dose, which she took very quietly. Aunt Di did not join them, but Diana did not notice at all.

Old Dr and Mrs Dr. Blythe came down the next day, with a full luggage. It was a wonder how everyone fitted in the house but it was eventually settled into.

Di wore her 'special birthday hat' sulkily but refused to wear her yellow lace dress which she had chosen for the party. She promptly put on her blue gingham and sat near the window of the girl's room where she looked out onto a further village below or what she fondly thought was Four Winds.

Mother came in and found her daughter sitting down on her bed with her hands on her stomach.

"Mummy I do not feel very well." Mother tucked her in bed and there Diana stayed awake until noon, where her father found her with her blue eyes wide open.

"My dear child, have you been awake all this time?" He asked quite startled by her consciousness. Di replied with a quiet "I am too tired to fall asleep."

However she soon fell asleep after her he closed the door, dreaming about fairies hiding under willows and tall slender snow queens whispering to her to come closer. With white veils and silk dresses. She felt their cold hands greeting her, and they played in Rainbow Valley. She heard them laughing, they had such silver lovely laughs, and they danced together in the moonlight. Diana felt herself drifting into soft clouds, she felt blithe.

When she awoke again she found a full moon shining brightly from the window. She turned back to 'miserable Di' again. "I hate big moons." She grumbled as she sat up in her bed. She quietly crept out of the room, where in she had found Anne and Faith sleeping beside her, but she wished she had stayed inside. It was very quiet; it was in fact _too _quiet. Diana looked around her, shivering in her nightgown; everything that looked alright in daytime was very mysterious at night. The old grandfather clock boomed at the stroke of the hour, which made Diana shriek and she rushed into her parent's room. Her heart fell as she saw the empty bed. Where were mother and father? She rushed across the hallway and peered into her bedroom again. The girl's were inside, but Diana did not see their bodies poking out of the sheets, because when you are a six-year old you do not notice such details. Everyone had gone! She gave out a piteous moan and ran back into her parent's room.

She lay down quietly, with a very pale face. Nan walked into the room and found the poor mite on the bed closing her eyes tightly.

"Diana, what are you doing here?" Di opened up her eyes. "Oh mummy, oh mummy I was so scared!"

Di did not remember what happened next, but she what she did remember was when mother took her to see Aunt Di.

"Look here dear, look at your new cousin," said Grandmother Blythe as she lifted up a small body with big eyes. Diana looked up.

"Oh mummy isn't it pretty. Is it a girl, what is her name? Oh she looks very sweet," said Diana softly.

"This is small Bertha Parker," said the mother as she smiled at the baby. Bertha had grey-eyes like her mother and little bits of what looked like red hair on her forehead. She had long lashes fanning her cheeks.

"Oh I'm glad we didn't stay and go to Millie's party," said Diana "I would have been upset that I did not get to see Bertha."

"Now dear you will get to see her again in the morning," said father. "You go back to sleep now, we will come and tuck you in."

Young Di went to sleep smiling, and Bertha fell asleep in her little basket on her first night.

Walt watched closely at several ants making their way to a sandwich he had left on a rock. Bugs were everywhere in Rainbow Valley! Butterflies made their way around the flowers; beetles crawled on the lush green grass, ants slowly approaching some leftover food or whatever else they saw. He stood up happily at his discovery and beckoned Meredith to come and meet his new found friends. Meredith shrieked with terror as the ants crawled up her dress.

"They won't hurt you," said Walt. "Don't be such a 'fraid-cat," Meredith frowned slightly and said nothing more.

Gerald triumphantly made his way to an old tree stump, which he and the others had used as a table. He placed a big trout onto an old plate.

"Well ain't that big!" said Anne as she stared at the trout. "We will surely have enough for everyone this time."

They took out their plates and old cups that Mrs Meredith had given them. "We used them when all of the parents were children," she had said, and from then on they insisted on using it.

"Well since its Di's birthday Gerald should say the grace," said Anne. Gerald got up immediately.

"Why do _I_ have to say it, it's her birthday," protested Gerald who hated saying grace. Di made a face and her blue eyes turned scornful.

"But I don't want to say it and my birthday should have me doing whatever I want." Diana declared.

Eventually Jem decided to say the grace, and everyone began eating the trout. Soon after the full plate was empty and the empty stomachs were full, and after a few games, Rainbow Valley was getting quite damp and the children had to go home.

The Blythe children cheerfully walked home. They went inside the homestead merrily, they hung their coats about humming a tune, they went into the lounge to have their own lessons, and they-a violent screech echoed throughout Ingleside. Susan gave out a sudden gasp; never had she heard such a noise in her life.

It was clear to see that Meredith was in trouble. She looked around her cot, she looked in her little chest, she looked near the chair, and she looked _under _the chair. She knew it would not be under it but there was no harm in trying it. What she did find was her beloved doll, which Dad had given her on her birthday, but it had not been what she was looking for. Meredith gave out a sob, tears smarting in her eyes. Where was it?

"Oh mummy will be upset when she finds out I lost my new hat," she thought sniffing. "It was expensive and mummy,"-sniffle-"said that she _trusted me _in keeping it safe,"-sniffle-"Oh now daddy and mummy won't get me _anything_ at all!"

She hurriedly went downstairs and rushed outside into Rainbow Valley, forgetting the dampness. She retraced her steps repeatedly but no hat was found. Meredith gave a piteous moan. She felt drops falling onto her head but it was no use stopping now, she had come too far. She ran all the way to Uncle Jerry's place, where the children had just reached home, and found that they did not know either. She sprinted back to Rainbow Valley, almost slipping twice, then to Pauline Taylor's, whom she had been playing with that morning. When Pauline shook her head and closed her house door, Meredith felt like a knife had struck into her.

She sat on a tree stump, her lip trembling. Mother and father would be angry at her, wouldn't they! She gave out a sob. Her clothes were soaked and her curls, which were drooping down on her shoulders, were wet. A breeze swept past and Meredith felt as if she could hear it saying _Silly...silly...silly Meredith Blythe._

A cold hand suddenly reached out onto her shoulder. Meredith turned around quickly and received two older-brotherly scolding.

"You've been a very naughty girl," said Jem angrily. "Walt and I have been looking for you everywhere."

"You will get a spanking for this, you will," Meredith's soul shrunk. A spanking! Could her life get any worse?

She sulkily walked home, wet and shivering, with both brothers by her side. She wished she had not lost her hat in the first place. Her big brown eyes welled up with tears as they reached Ingleside.

"Mother is in the kitchen," said Walt. "She is _very _angry." Meredith wished they would stop taunting her. She shook back her curls and went in with two wet eyes.

Mother was looking out into the window with terrified eyes. She turned around as she saw her daughter.

"Oh Meredith I was so worried!" she hugged her tightly. "Where have you been? I thought I had lost you, I love you so."

Meredith held on to her mother, her eyes brightened up and she felt happy. Mother was not angry, she was only worried. She stopped shivering and sat down beside her.

"Oh mummy-I-lost-my-very expensive-hat and then-I went to look-for-it but I could not find it-so-I got wet." She stammered.

"My dear it wasn't _very expensive_. You should have told the truth, see all the mess it has gotten you into."

Meredith nodded then she looked up a little shyly at her mother. She knew she could trust her to not laugh at her. "Mummy, do I have to be punished?"

Mother smiled. "Of course not dear, why would I punish you?" Meredith gave a sigh of relief. "Because Jem and Walt said that you would punish me terribly."

Mother laughed, not at her but at the boys' thoughts, which Meredith understood. "Don't worry child, Jem and Walt were being a bit silly. But I will have a talk with them,"

"And mummy I wish for Jem and Walt not to know how silly I was,"

"Well the boys will only need to realise that you got caught up in the storm by accident when you were on an errand for me, now Susan is in the lounge room, dearest, and she has your favourite cake set not worry about what ever happened anymore."

Meredith did not worry and she went away, feeling as if she were the blithest Blythe that day!

_(more to adventures soon to come!)_


	3. A call in hearing

Spring past by in Rainbow Valley, and the children soon greeted summer to Four Winds. They loved sitting out in the sunny days and playing games with each other in the lovely hollow. On a Saturday morning they went about with their usual doings, Di and Meredith were picking "chew" in the spruce grove, Jem and Gerald were fishing for trout by the lake and Walt was reading to Anne.

"I feel very sorry for the lame boy," said Anne as Walt finished reading the _Pied Piper_ to her. "He had missed out and it did not seem fair."

"I think it seemed fair to the mother," said Di as she produced a small banquet that her mother had given. "She had to go about thinking of how lame her son was but now she was happy he was, so she was glad about something for once."

"Yes it was fair, I can imagine how she would've felt when she found out that he was lame. But enough about that and let's eat," said Jem who was very hungry. They accordingly ate in the Rainbow Valley, where in their parents before had played to the heart's content. In the spruce grove, images of young girls picking "chews" were clearly seen, two older boys fishing by the river nearby, a young poet stood on the grass, reading to the others who gazed with anticipation. But the children were "children" no more but were now parents of young offspring who laughed the laughs their fathers and mothers had.

"I love Rainbow Valley," said Di as she gazed at the beautiful nature before her. The others chimed in as well.

"We all do, we could stay here forever and ever."

"Even when we are 'big' boys and girls," said Anne with bright eyes. To the Meredith and Blythe gang "big children" was out of the question, for only Jem, Gerald and Walt went to school and they did not rank with the "big boy" group of ten and eleven. However they still scornfully refused to be called 'babies.' When the boys went up to the old Glen St Mary school house, the others went on with their usual doings or house chores and Di with the help of Meredith, as they were the eldest present, were in charge of the Rainbow Valley issues.

The school house was run by Miss Stella Jenson, a lovely young lady with sugar-brown curls and big round brown eyes. Some parents had approved of her teaching, but many mothers had scornfully declared that Miss Jenson brought in too many "fairy books" into their children's minds. Ingleside had a liking for such teachers.

"She reminds me of my once young school teacher," said Anne. "Oh how I admired her looks and her ways."

Faith nodded. "Yes, and she does not whip the children the way other teachers used to do," Faith had always detested whipping in classrooms. "This is well, for if anyone laid a hand on my sons I would have been furious with them."

"Where are the children," asked Anne as she sat down. Faith handed her a cup of tea. "They're playing out in Rainbow Valley. The children just adore the place, just as we used to."

"And still do," said Anne smiling. "Mind you that place still has old ghosts of the past lurking about in every corner. It is haunted with all of your laughter."

Faith propped her head on her hand. "I still remember what fun we used to have. It's such a shame that we grew up and left our childhood forever, but that is not in your case Mrs Blythe, you will always stay young inside."

"That's what other folks say, but when I look in the mirror it is as if I can distinctly hear a voice telling me that I'm not as young as were before," she sighed as she put her cup down. "And neither are my once small children, that are now parents! My, when young Jem was born I had to remind myself every time I held him that I was an old grandmother." Anne laughed. Faith laughed as well.

"Well it will soon be the same for me, and all the other parents. One day the boys will all have jobs, and Meredith might even be a young bride at Ingleside-but," said Faith determined to be optimistic about the present and not about the future to come. "I will enjoy mother-hood for as long as it lasts."

The children came in-the bright-eyed and crimson cheeked-and accordingly prepared for their chores around the house. Walt was given an errand and he took upon it immediately. His golden-brown eyes flashed with spirit as he cheerfully went down the lane of Ingleside and to the house of Mr and Mrs Miller Douglas.

Walt had only ever seen Mrs Douglas once or twice, but very briefly on the way to the market. People said she had odd eyes that had never been inherited in Four Winds. He had heard mysterious stories of her being into Four Winds, some said that she had been dropped by an angel and into the barn of old Mr John Meredith. Others said that she had been beaten terribly when she was a girl and had-but Walt could not remember the rest of the story. He was interested to find out what Mrs Douglas was like.

He presently knocked on the Douglas' door. It was bottle-green and the house walls could have done with a new layer of paint. The door opened and a lady with a blue apron stood before him. She had a hard knob of hair on her head and her eyes looked as if they were white. Walt had never seen such eyes and he knew that this was Mrs Miller Douglas herself.

"Oh hello, dearie, you must be Walt Blythe," she said. "Well come in, won't you, I have a full doughnut jar." Walt accordingly went in and found the place quite clean, despite the shabbiness outside. Mrs Douglas presently gave Walt a doughnut. He looked at it thoughtfully and took a big bite. He thought that Susan's tasted much better but did not want to hurt her feelings and told thanked her. Mrs Douglas looked pleased as he ate the last of it.

"Well my apron is upstairs I will get it down after I put away the preserve." But she soon excused herself when the telephone rang.

Walt sat there on the wooden stool, waiting for her to come back, but instead he heard her say something that made him prick up his ears.

"Faith sick!" exclaimed Mrs Douglas loud enough for Walt to hear. "Oh terribly! My word" She said the words quite bluntly. Mrs Douglas muttered on to the caller while poor Walter sat there stupefied. Mother was sick-he felt an awful pit in his stomach. Mother was _terribly _sick!

Mrs Douglas came back in with a smile and handed over the apron pattern. Walt's face turned very pale as he walked down the street. Once he had reached Ingleside he went to find mother.

"Your mother is asleep," said Susan absently. "You mustn't wake her up young Walter."

Susan's simple declaration left the poor child terrified. "She must be very, _very _sick," he thought shivering.

That supper, Walt could not eat a thing, not even his favourite dessert, cake with nuts in frosting. Dad and mother were nowhere to be seen.

"Dad must be look after mother, but she will be better soon. Dad's the best," Walt said to himself, but even that thought did not comfort him. Things were racing through his mind. Who would hug him to when he needed a hug? Who would read him story books in the night? Who would he go to when he had cuts and bruises to be kissed? Who would tuck him in every night? He thought about how Susan would, but he always liked it better when mother did it. Dad could as well, but mother always sung him to sleep and he was sure he wouldn't. Walt lay awake in the night frightened. He wanted to-but he couldn't he was a big boy. But he wanted to!

"I wish I was a girl so I could _cry _and _cry_ and _cry_," He moaned.

The next day Henry Drew asked Walt if he would stay over for one night. Walt accepted soberly, for he thought that if he was away from Ingleside it would save them from looking after one more person and reverse their care for him to his mother. He didn't know if it would work but felt that it was better than nothing.

Walt enjoyed the stay, but of course at night he did not sleep. When he arrived at Ingleside he did not find his father or mother and assumed that his mother was still ill. What Walt did not know-and always wondered why he didn't-was that they had gone to Avonlea for a quick visit. Susan, who assumed that his parents had told him, volunteered no information and Walt, who did not want Susan to find him worried, did not ask, and there it stayed.

In Rainbow Valley, on their Monday-before-school-session, they had all been doing what they liked. Walt felt a queer sensation that made him want to blurt it out, which he eventually did.

"Mother is terribly ill," he said as bluntly as when Mrs Miller Douglas had said it. The others looked up, but the most serious looks were from Jem and Meredith.

"Mother is ill?" queried Jem slowly. His voice sounded hollow and the flush on Meredith's face had faded.

"Mrs Miller Douglas said so," Walt said a little more quietly. He wished he had not told them in _that _way! It seemed as if he was telling the whole world. Meredith's quivered and her eyes welled up with tears.

The Blythes shortly went home after this, as they felt they could not endure the misery while playing. Susan was confused when they arrived, for they had been very quiet and had stayed alone for the rest of the day. Inside Meredith's room, quiet sobs could be heard, Jem had shut himself inside the boys' bedroom and did not come out until supper, Walt sat on a chair trying to read a book and forget about the troubles of the world. Grandmother and Grandfather Blythe had gone off to stay with Aunt Di, so Susan had to deal with the problem herself.

"Castor oil," she thought as the children quietly sat down at the dinner table and "Castor oil," thought the children as they saw the look in Susan's eye. Meredith bit her lip hard as she tried to eat, but she caught a glance from Jem as if he were saying "Hush now!" and so she kept quiet. Walt felt as if he shouldn't have told the two. But it was probably the right thing to do, wasn't it. She was their mother as well, it seemed fair.

Several more days went by and the children did not feel any better. The Merediths asked if they would stay at their house, but they had declined, as the Blythe children had the feeling as if that their cousins were outsiders to the whole situation. Susan was at her wit ends all week and was thankful when the two parents had arrived.

It was the first time Walt had seen his mother since he had gone up to the Douglases. He felt very odd when she came to hug them, and she noticed it too. Mother looked at the other too, who looked very silent. "Dearests, what is the matter."

Meredith opened her mouth to speak, but her voice failed and she stayed rooted to the ground. Walt swallowed hard. He could not, or would not. It was Jem who made a good save, he smiled as if there was nothing to worry about. "We just had not seen you for a while,"

Walt and Meredith were relieved that they did not need to save their own thoughts. Mother smiled and her long sleek curls brushed against their faces as they hugged her. But they all felt tears smarting their eyes, even Jem, who gave out a long sob after she had tucked him in.

They were not the only ones upset about the "tragedy". Many neighbours were sorry about the mother of three, who apparently had lumbago! Lovely flowers and affectionate cards were sent to the confused lady who read them laughing. What on earth made them think that way?

But instead she was rather unsure when Nan dropped by. She brought a bouquet of apple blossoms that the children had picked out for her. When Nan had queried about her health and how she was getting on Faith gave her a blank look.

"Nan I do not in the least know what you are talking about." she said quite startled. Nan gave an equally blank expression. "Why your lumbago, you are ill aren't you."

Faith replied that she "was not" and the confusion lingered for a rather long time. When Nan left relieved, Faith called the three in and gave them a short talk. Eventually Walt got cornered out and they had a private talk.

"Mrs Douglas said so," he muttered not daring to look into her eyes. "She had said "Faith was terribly ill,"" Suddenly he realised how silly he had been. It did not mean _mother _was ill. He looked up with his wonderful golden-brown eyes guiltily. He felt that he would not be able to live it down. Meredith and Jem would probably never let him hear the end of it. But he did not care, mother was alright and that was that mattered.

"I am very sorry mother," Walt said shamefacedly. "I have deceived you, I did no meant to, mother, _honestly_."

"My dearest you have not deceived me. It was just a silly little misunderstanding. As for the neighbours, well they will soon forget about the mistake. I suppose you would have thought so, for I haven't seen you in a while. You needn't to worry about the consequences." Walt was so happy that he was ashamed of it. It must be a babyish thing to be happy.

Walt smiled and gave her a childish kiss on the cheek. "I am very glad I was wrong, mummy." Mother gave him a warm hug. It was nice to know that you could still go to someone for a hug when you needed one.


End file.
